17 and Pregnant
by marchbaby23
Summary: Payson Keeler is an elite gymnast with a big secret. Her and her boyfriend, Nicky Russo, are expecting a baby. What will they do and what will happen when everyone at the rock finds out?
1. Chapter 1

I sat there on my bed looking down at one sign that has changed my life. How can one little plus sign ruin your life you my ask? It ruins your life when you are seventeen, an elite gymnast secretly seeing another elite gymnast and nationals is months away. If Sasha ever found out I was pregnant he would kill me. And Nicky. What do I tell him? How could one night go so wrong?

_*flashback*_

_I laid there on his bed making out with him as I decided I was ready. We've been secretly dating for 4 months now and I was convinced that I was in love with him. I was ready to take the next step. I broke away from Nicky's kiss and looked into his eyes._

"_Nicky?"_

"_Yea." He breathed trying to steady his breathing like I was._

"_I love you." I said looking in his eyes for an answer to my unspoken question._

"_I love you too." He smiled as he pulled me into another kiss. We continued kissing for a while until I decided it was time. I rolled over so that I was on top of Nicky and began to kiss him passionately. I started to unbutton his shirt as he broke the kiss and looked at me._

"_Are you sure?" he asked me._

"_I'm positive." Nicky pulled me head back down as we continued where we left off._

_That night was the first time I had sex and it was the best night of my life. I have never loved anyone more then I love Nicky and that was the best moment I have ever shared with him. He loved me and I loved him. I cried as I began to think about what his reaction would be. Would he leave me? I called him up and sat there as I listened to the dial tone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Nicky?"_

"_Well hello my love. What's up?" How do I tell him?_

"_Can you come over? My parents aren't here and I need to tell you something."_

"_Sure…Can you wait ten minutes?"_

"_Sure."_

"_See you in 10. I love you."_

"_I love you too." I hung up on Nicky and sat on the couch for the longest 10 minutes of my life._

"_Hello?" I turned around to see Nicky walk in the door looking as sexy as always._

"_Hey." I smiled. I walked over to Nicky and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Come sit with me."_

_I walked over to the couch and sat on Nicky's lap. _

"_So what's up?"_

"_Nicky I need to tell you something." I started to breath in shallow breaths. How was I going to do this?_

"_What's wrong? Your heart is beating really fast."_

"_Please don't be mad." I said as I started to cry._

"_Pay, what's wrong?"_

"_I'm pregnant."_

_He sat there looking at the ceiling as if words escaped him. I started to cry even more and began to think the worse things that could happen. What if he leaves me?_

"_Nicky?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_Please don't leave me." I whispered._

"_Leave you?" I nodded my head as my tears streamed down my cheeks._

"_I could never leave you Payson. I love you and our…baby." He said as he wiped away my tears._

"_Really?"_

"_I love you and I could never dream of leaving you or our baby." I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss._

"_Thank you." I whispered. "But what are we going to go? We weren't allowed to date in the first place never the less get pregnant. I can't hide this baby too long, I'll begin to gain wait, and you probably can't be doing gymnastics when your pregnant."_

"_First we will go see a doctor to make sure you are really pregnant and see what we have to look forward to."_

"_I can agree to that."_

"_We will have to tell our parents."_

"_Can we tell them after we go see a doctor? You know when everything is finale."_

"_Sure but we are going to have to tell Sasha sooner or later."_

"_I chose later. After the whole Carter and Lauren/Kaylie thing I think we should hang low for a while."_

"_Fine but I don't want you or the baby to get hurt."_

"_I promise we won't get hurt."_

"_We should probably go to the clinic tomorrow."_

"_Yea."_

"_When are your parents coming home?"_

"_In an hour."_

"_Do you want me to leave?"_

"_Can you stay awhile?"_

"_As long as you want me too." Nicky pulled me deeper into his arms and placed my head against his chest._

"_Everything will be ok right?" I asked looking up at Nicky._

"_Everything will be fine, I promise." Nicky leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips and he hugged me closer to him._

"_I love you." He said breathing in._

"_I love you too." I whispered._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews and here is chapter 2.**

Payson POV

Nicky left last night ten minutes before my parents came home and gave me enough time to hide the pregnancy test in my bottom drawer. I woke up this morning and dressed in my blue and purple leotard and brought anything I would need for my doctor appointment after practice. Nicky's dad was able to get us the appointment and promised not to tell anyone until we were ready.

"Payson, are you ready?"

"Coming Mom." I ran out to the car and sat there trying not to talk to my mom.

I entered to the Rock and placed my stuff in my locker as I greeted Emily and Kaylie.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Payson, what's up?"

"Nothing just ready to get this practice over with."

"Not in the mood to practice."

"Yea."

"I thought you liked practice Payson." smirked Kaylie.

"Why do you say that?"

"I mean Nicky is at practice."

"So?"

"You and Nicky look pretty close and have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Nicky and I are just friends." I laughed. _Is it that obvious?_

"Not by the way you two look at each other."

I smirked at Kaylie and left the locker room to stretch on the floor. I looked over to Nicky and smiled at him. He smiled back and mouthed "I love you" but before I could mouth it back Sasha walked over to the floor and stood above me. Nicky turned around and went over to the bars and placed chalk on his hands.

"Payson?"

"What? Oh hey Sasha. What's up?"

"I'm going to pretend you weren't looking at my male gymnasts over there and that you were really stretching. How is your double Arabian coming?"

"I almost got it. One more week and I'll nail it, I promise."

"Good and stop looking at my gymnasts."

"Just because I look at them doesn't mean I'll date them but sure, whatever you say Sasha." _Except for one_.

"Good."

Sasha walked back to the office before giving Nicky a look as I let out the breath I've been holding in for the whole conversation.

"Are you okay? It looked like Sasha chewed you out for looking at Nicky."

"I'm fine and I wasn't looking at Nicky."

"If you say so."

I rolled my eyes at Kaylie and continued to stretch.

"You know that's how me and Carter started out."

"What?"

"Looking at each other, then we started secretly dating, making out in private, making out in the cars, my house when it was empty, it came to the part where I wanted to have sex with him."

"Really?" I squeaked. _That is how me and Nicky started off and now I'm pregnant._

"Yea, I was so convince that I was in love with him that I was willing to have sex with him. Imagine if I got pregnant? Sasha would kill me and my career as a gymnast would be over."

"Yup." I squeaked again.

"I wouldn't know how I would ever look at Carter again knowing he is the one that ruined my career."

"But what if he really loved you and you loved him."

"I guess it would be different then. In a way I'm lucky he cheated on my with Lauren because there is no possibility that I will get pregnant."

"Lucky you." I mumbled.

"What?"

"I said good thing that happened." Kaylie gave me an odd look as I began to laugh nervously. I walked over the bars to prefect my routine and for nationals. I landed with both feet and placed my arms in the air to finish. I walked over by Nicky to get some water.

"Hi."

"Hi." I whispered.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with concern in his voice and worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you ready for today?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little. What about you? You seem very jumpy."

"I'm nervous but a little excited too."

"Really?"

"I mean if you are (dropped to a whisper) pregnant then I can be the only one to say that Payson Keeler is the mother of my baby."

"Oh really? You would like to shout that out?"

"To the whole gym if I could." My eyes widened at his remark. "But I won't. I promise."

I smiled at Nicky and waved good bye as I walked over to the beam to practice with Emily.

_*7 hours later*_

"Bye Emily."

"Bye Payson."

"Hey Payson." I turned around to look at Kaylie.

"Yea?"

"Do you need and ride home?"

"No thanks I got one."

Just as I said this Nicky walked over to me and grabbed my bag.

"Ready?"

"Yea. Bye Kaylie."

"Bye." She said with a knowing look in her eye. She smirked at me and Nicky and climbed into her car.

I walked over to Nicky's car and sat down in the passenger seat. Nicky walked around and placed our bags in the back before climbing into the driver seat. We drove the hospital in silence as I thought about the baby that may or may not be growing in my stomach. I thought about how our baby will look and how Nicky and I will live together and get married. He will be an Olympic champion and I will be the supporting wife with the baby on my hip. Maybe I'll become a coach or something after I have the baby. I was brought back to Earth as the car turned off.

"You ready?"

"Kinda."

"I love you and I will love you no matter whether you are pregnant with my kid or not." Nicky said as he placed his hands on both of my cheeks.

"I love you too. I'm just scared."

"I'm scared too but I know that we will get through this. You are beautiful and determined and we similar in this way. If you think about it we are the only people in the rock who could ever think of caring for a baby."

"That's true." I laughed. "How do you always manage to lighten the mood?"

"That's my job." He said as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Ready?"

"Not yet." I said as Nicky gave me a questioning look. I pulled Nicky closer to give him another kiss which turned into a more passionate kiss then I was expecting. Nicky pulled away in order for us to steady our breathing.

"We should probably go before we miss our appointment."

"If you say so." I giggled. Nicky and I got out of the car after one last kiss and walked up to the front desk.

"I'm here for the appointment under Payson Keeler."

"Yes. Here is you paperwork and hand them back to me when you're done."

"Thanks."

I walked over to the chairs with Nicky and began to fill out the paper work.

_Name: Payson Keeler_

_Father's Name" Nicholas Russo_

_Age: 17_

_Weight: 124_

_Weeks Pregnant: ?_

_I finished filling out the paper work and handed it in to the nurse. Ten minutes later we were called down to see the doctor. The nurse came in and told me to change into the paper dress._

"_Can you turn around?"_

"_Will it make a difference? I mean I've already seen you naked."_

"_Turn around if you ever want to see me naked again." I warned with a laugh._

"_Alright, alright." He chuckled as he raised his arms and turned around._

_I got dress into my paper dress and stood the with one hand in the air and the other on my hip._

"_How do I look?"_

"_Beautiful as always."_

"_Thanks." I blushed._

"_You actually make the paper dress look very sexy." He winked at me._

"_Nicky." I screamed as I playfully slapped his arm._

_There was a knock on the door and I jumped on the bench as I said come in. The doctor entered the room and told me her name was Dr. Smith. She asked me to stand on the scale and took my weight. I was now 128 pounds gaining 4 pounds since the last time I checked._

"_It's normal for you to gain weight during the pregnancy and 4 pounds it totally normal."_

"_Okay. That's good."_

"_As you can tell you are defiantly pregnant. Congratulations."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Do you know how far along you are?"_

"_Nope."_

"_You are a month along and expect to gain 6 more pounds in the next month. You can still do physical exercise but when you reach 3 months I suggest you to tone it down a little. You will start to grow a bump but it won't be too noticeable for at least another few weeks. You will need to start taking prenatal vitamins and eating healthy. You're hormones will start to heighten and you will get mood swings and craving but these are expected. A question that is usually asked by the males in the relationship is if you can still have sex."_

_I looked over to Nicky who blushed and I couldn't help but laugh because I was thinking the same thing._

"_It is safe for the baby if you want to have sex. The baby won't be harmed in any way. I am happy that you two are deciding to keep this baby and raise it. It saddens me how many young couple come in here and ask for an abortion. Well if there are any questions you can call me and the nurse outside will have the vitamins and set up another appointment. See you soon."_

_The doctor left and I let out the breath that I was keeping in the whole time._

"_That wasn't so bad."_

"_Yea it wasn't."_

_I got dressed and walked out of the room hand and hand with Nicky. We set up our next appointment for two months from now and grabbed the vitamins. Nicky drove me back to by house and stopped outside the door. I turned and looked at Nicky with a huge smile on my face._

"_I think I can do this. I think I can have this baby."_

"_Well I think we can do this too."_

"_Of course. We can do this." I pulled Nicky into a kiss and placed a gentle kiss on his lips._

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too." I whispered as I pulled away. I jumped out of the car and grabbed my stuff._

"_Good Night Nicky."_

"_Good Night Payson and baby." I smiled at what Nicky said and walked back to my house and waved him good bye._

_For the first time since I found out I was pregnant I think I can have this baby. Me and Nicky can do this. baby._


	3. Chapter 3

**I walked into the Rock this morning feeling like crap. This morning I woke up and my stomach decided to empty itself in my toilet. Morning sickness finally hits me and now I have to go through practice without throwing up all over the gym. Fun…**

"**Good morning Payson…you don't look good." Kaylie said as she took in my appearance.**

"**I don't feel good either." I said, which wasn't a complete lie for once sine I found out I was pregnant.**

"**Why didn't you stay home?"**

"**Do you really think Sasha would let me have a sick day with nationals months away?"**

"**True. So what do you have?"**

"**My guess, upset stomach. I've been throwing up all morning."**

"**Not fun."**

"**Couldn't agree with you more."**

"**Are you going to be okay to practice?"**

"**I hope so." I said pulling my hair back in a bun.**

"**Didn't get much sleep?"**

"**Not at all. I've been up all night worrying." Not a complete lie either**

"**I know. Nationals is months away but I feel like they are tomorrow."**

"**I agree." **

**Kaylie and I walked over to the floor and began stretching like every other morning when my stomach starting turning again.**

"**Excuse me." I squeaked as I ran to the bathroom to empty my breakfast in the nearest bathroom. I officially hate morning sickness. I walked out of the stall and rinsed my mouth out with water and patted my face with water. I walked outside to see Nicky leaning against the wall.**

"**Mouthwash?"**

"**Yup." I said as I grabbed it and went back inside to rinse out my mouth. I walked outside to see Nicky there again.**

"**Mint?"**

"**Yup." I said as he handed me one and popped it in my mouth.**

"**Morning sickness?"**

"**Yup."**

"**Fun…"**

"**Yup."**

"**Keep these." Nicky handed me the mouthwash and mints. "For later."**

"**How did you know?"**

"**I had a feeling."**

"**Aww how sweet." I leaned in to give him a kiss.**

"**Maybe later when you didn't just vomit."**

"**Good call." I said pointing at him.**

"**I mean I want to but not now." He laughed.**

"**I get it." I laughed.**

"**So after practice?"**

"**Of course."**

"**See you later." Nicky started to walk away.**

"**Nicky?" Nicky turned around with a questioning look. "Thanks for the mints." I said before mouthing 'I love you'. **

'**I love you too' he mouthed back as he walked back to the bars to work on his routine. **

**I walked back over towards Kaylie who was now joined with Emily and Lauren.**

"**Hey are you ok?"**

"**I'm fine. Just lost my breakfast." **

"**You do that too?" asked Lauren.**

"**No…I'm sick."**

"**That makes sense." Lauren said.**

"**Yea."**

"**So I saw Nicky over there."**

"**Yea he offered me a mint that's all."**

"**You two seemed to comfortable. What did you two talk about?"**

"**Honestly, my upset stomach." **_**Not a complete lie.**_

"**Really?"**

"**Yea he told me some ways to make it feel better. Not everything you talk to a guy about has to be about hooking up Lauren."**

"**If you say so."**

"**Can you stop being a slut for one minute Lauren?" Kaylie sneered.**

"**Why? After all Carter seemed to like it."**

"**Here we go again." Emily said sitting down. I sat down next to her and watched Lauren and Kaylie fight.**

"**How long do you think this will be this time?" I asked.**

"**Either until Carter or Nicky stops them or until Sasha stops them again."**

"**My money's on Carter or Nicky."**

"**My money's on Sasha."**

"**Wanna make a bet?" I asked.**

"**Sure. $20?"**

"**You're on." I said shaking Emily's hand. I sat back and watched Kaylie and Lauren battle it out. Five minutes later Carter came over to stop the fight.**

"**WHORE!"**

"**BITCH!"**

"**Ladies stop!"**

"**STAY OUT OF THIS!" They screamed at the same time.**

**I turned around to see Nicky running over and pulling Kaylie and Lauren apart.**

"**Stop! Lauren to the beams and Kaylie to the bars." Both girls stopped fighting and looked at him.**

"**Now?!" Both girls walked to their spots mumbling to themselves.**

"**I think you owe me 20 dollars." I said turning to Emily.**

"**I hate you."**

"**I love you too." I laughed. I looked up to see Nicky walk by.**

"**The things I do for you and your friends." He whispered in my ear as he continued to walk away. I turned around and smiled at him.**

_***Later that Day***_

_**Thank god practice was over. During practice I vomited three times, won $20, and watched a girl fight. What a great afternoon.**_

"_**Ready?"**_

"_**Yea." I said as I climbed into Nicky's car.**_

"_**Where to?"**_

"_**Hmm…your house?" I asked placing my hand on his leg.**_

"_**Oh really? Well no one will be home till later so if its good for you its good for me." He smiled.**_

"_**Good for me."**_

"_**So how was practice?"**_

"_**I won $20."**_

"_**Oh really?"**_

"_**Yea me and Emily had a bet about who would break up the fight and my bets were on you and Carter and I won."**_

"_**I'm glad I could help you." He laughed.**_

"_**I'm putting this money towards the baby fund."**_

"_**You don't have to do that."**_

"_**I do if you are going to pay for all the doctor appointments."**_

"_**You don't have to pay if your father is a doctor. Its one of the perks."**_

"_**But I want to help pay for this baby. I feel like I'm not doing enough."**_

"_**Not doing enough? You are the one carrying the baby. The least I can do is pay for the baby. I feel bad." He said looking at me in the eyes.**_

"_**Aww… don't feel bad. You are doing an amazing job even just being here for me. I was reading stories of other pregnant teens and how the fathers either leave or cheat on their child's mother. So please don't feel bad."**_

"_**That's terrible for those mothers. I couldn't live with myself if I ever did that to you."**_

"_**Thanks baby." I said stealing a quick kiss**_

_**We got out of the car and walked inside Nicky's house.**_

"_**So we are alone."**_

"_**At last." Nicky whispered as he pulled me into his chest.**_

"_**I like the song of that." I whispered as I knotted my fingers in his hair.**_

"_**You do?" He smirked.**_

"_**Hmmm…" I smirked as I kissed Nicky. The kisses quickly became more heated and I had to break away for air.**_

"_**To your room?" I asked raising one of my eye brows.**_

"_**Are you emplying that you sleepover Payson Keeler?"**_

"_**Maybe…"**_

"_**What about your parents?"**_

"_**Both away for business and Becca's at her friends house. So I would be home alone anyway."**_

"_**Really?"**_

_**I nodded my head and started running towards his room. Best sleepover ever? I think so.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Payson POV

**I woke up the next morning with my head on Nicky's chest and his fingers running through my hair.**

"**Morning love." Nicky whispered placing a kiss on my forehead.**

"**Morning. What time is it?" I mumbled.**

"**6."**

"**6?"**

"**Yup, we have an hour to get to the Rock for practice."**

"**Urgh. I don't want to go. I want to stay here and lay with you all day."**

**Nicky laughed as he placed another kiss on my head. "As much as I would love to do that. We have to go. Besides what do you have like a couple more weeks of gymnasts anyway."**

"**True." I laughed.**

"**Well I'm going to go make breakfast so you can a shower and get ready if you want." Nicky said.**

"**Fine." I said as I sat up and grabbed Nicky's shirt off the floor and put it on.**

"**You know you look hot in my clothes." Nicky smiled.**

"**I do now." I laughed. I kissed Nicky then walked into the bathroom to take a shower. 20 minutes later I joined Nicky in the kitchen for breakfast.**

"**Eggs and bacon." I smiled. "Nicky you just cooked your way to my heart." I laughed.**

**I sat down at the table and began to eat.**

"**Pay?"**

"**Yea."**

"**When are we going to tell your parents?"**

**I knew this was coming soon.**

"**I don't know." I whispered.**

"**Babe, my dad can't be the only one that knows."**

"**I know."**

"**You are going to start showing and then the whole gym including Sasha will know. We have to tell them."**

"**I want to but I'm scared."**

"**Scared of what?"**

"**What will my parents think of me? I don't want them to think I'm a failure." I said getting angry.**

"**You are not a failure Payson. If anyone's a failure its me. I didn't use a condom and that how we got in this mess."**

"**You're not a failure Nicky. It takes two to tango." I said crying.**

"**Why are you crying?"**

"**I don't know. I was mad before and now I'm crying." I said wiping away my tears when it hit me. "Mood swings."**

"**Oh those." **

"**I'm sorry I yelled out you. You have been the perfect boyfriend and I'm really sorry."**

"**It's fine."**

"**I think we should tell my parents soon."**

"**When do they come home?"**

"**Tonight."**

"**When do you want to tell them?"**

"**Tonight."**

"**Ok tonight it is."**

"**You'll be there right?" **

"**Of course."**

"**Oh and Nicky?"**

"**Yea?"**

"**Are you gonna finish that?"**

**Nicky laughed at me and handed me his plate.**

"**Thanks, I love you." I smiled.**

"**I love you too."**

_***later that day***_

**Today at the rock was pretty normal. Right now is the part that scares me the most. Telling my parents.**

"**Ready?"**

"**I guess." I whispered. I leaned over and gave Nicky a kiss.**

"**I love you."**

"**I love you too."**

**I got out of Nicky's car and grabbed his hand. I walked up to the door and walked inside.**

"**Mom? Dad?"**

"**In the kitchen honey." My mom called.**

**I let out a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.**

"**Hey Payson and Nicky?" My mom said with questions in her eyes.**

"**Hi. Nicky and I have to tell you something."**

"**Okay." My dad said giving my mom a strange look.**

"**Nicky and I have been secretly dating for a few months now and…"**

"**Secretly dating?" My dad asked.**

"**Well yes." I said.**

"**So know no one at the Rock knows?" My mom asked.**

"**No Mrs. Keeler. Just you guys and my father." Nicky answered.**

"**Your father." My dad said.**

"**Yes sir."**

"**Well that's not so bad." My mom said.**

"**There's more." I said.**

"**More?" My dad asked.**

"**Mom I'm…" I couldn't even finished the sentence without starting to cry.**

"**Oh honey. You didn't." My mom said.**

**I nodded my head as my mom started to cry as well.**

"**What's going on?" My dad asked.**

"**Are you sure?" My mom asked.**

"**Yes." I squeaked. **

"**Oh honey." My mom said as she walked towards me and gave me a hug. "Everything will be okay." She said looking down at me. "Does Nicky's father know?"**

"**Yes he knows." Nicky answered for me.**

"**Knows what? What is going on here?" My dad asked getting angry.**

"**Daddy, I'm pregnant."**

**How will Payson's father take the news? Sorry I didn't update in a while and thanks for all the reviews ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on Second Best_

"_Daddy, I'm pregnant."_

**Payson POV**

"Daddy, please say something?" I begged with tears streaming down my face.

"What would you like me to say? I thought I raised you well." My dad said rubbing his temples.

"You did."

"Apparently not well enough." He yelled.

"How could you even think about having sex with a boy with the rules at the Rock?"

"I don't know." I whispered letting a tear escape from my eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I loved him and I wanted to do it. I was in love and seemed like a good thing at the time."

"Honey." My mother said placing her hand on his arm.

"How long?"

"How long what?" I hiccupped.

"How long have you've been pregnant?"

"4 weeks." I cried.

"How long have you've known."

"A week." I whispered.

"You waited a week to tell me that your pregnant?!"

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Nicky looked over at me and pulled me into his embrace.

"How did you find out?"

"I took an at home then went to the doctors this week to find out if it was true."

My mother looked away from my father as I answered like she was trying not to say anything.

"Honey is there something you would like to say?" My father said looking at my mother.

"Nothing." She lied. You could tell she was lying by the way she wouldn't look my father in the eye and how she but her lip. A trait I inherited from her.

"You're lying." My father said.

"I already knew she was pregnant." My mom said breathing out.

"Mom you knew?"

"Honey…" My father said sternly.

"I found the test in her drawer when I was putting away laundry three days ago."

"Three days ago!" My father screamed. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said softening his voice.

"I knew that when she was ready Payson would tell us." My mother said smiling at me.

"So everyone knew except me?"

"I didn't know that mom knew." I whispered.

"How did you pay for this appointment Payson?"

I looked at Nicky for any sign for him to help me. He nodded his head and looked at my father.

"My dad paid for it Mr. Keeler. He is a doctor and has a family discount that Payson and I can use on our baby."

My father cringed at the words "our baby" and I could tell this was breaking his heart. I was growing up way to fast for his liking.

"Well what are you going to do with the child?"

"I want to keep it." I said finding my voice.

"Are you sure Pay? This is a really big deal." My mom said looking between me and Nicky.

"I'm positive. I love this baby already and I wouldn't want to kill a life because I wasn't ready for it." I said finding power in my voice.

"What about gymnastics?" My father asked.

"I'll quit." I said fighting back my tears. This was my dream and I was letting it fall through my fingers because I couldn't wait to have sex.

"Are you sure?" My mother asked again.

"Sometimes you have to give up what you love for the people you love, right mom?" My mother told me this when she had to quit her job and move the whole family to boulder because I wanted to work at the Rock.

"Right Pay." My mom smiled.

"What will you do?" My father asked getting a water from the fridge.

"I'll quit the Rock and get myself a part time job until the baby comes. I'll continue to take online classes and maybe one day return to the Rock to be a coach or something." I smiled.

"I'll continue to work out at the Rock if Sasha lets me and take a part time job at my dad's hospital after practice. I want to be there for our child." Nicky said smiling down at me.

"Well you got money down I see." My mom smiled.

"Are you going to live together once the baby is born." My father asked.

"That's the plan." Nicky smiled.

"So you two plan on staying together?" My father asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I love him." I said grabbing Nicky's hand.

"Honey they do have a pretty good plan." My mother said looking at my father.

"Fine. I'll accept this pregnancy but I'm not okay with."

"Thanks daddy." I smiled as I walked over to him.

"I'm only looking out for you." My dad smiled.

"I know." I whispered.

"Aren't you afraid?" He asked.

"Of course but I know that Nicky and I can do it. I feel it deep inside." I smiled at Nicky then turned back to my father to give him a hug.

"I love you Payson."

"I love you too Daddy."

**Aww Payson's father accepts the baby. Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Payson POV**

It's been one month since I told my parents about the baby and I was starting to show. I'm now 2 months pregnant. I looked in the mirror at the little bump on my stomach. I turned in the mirror and wondered if Sasha would actually notice it. It wasn't that big but I noticed it. I dressed myself in my leotard and looked at myself in the mirror. I barely could recognize my self. I now had a little bump replacing my once flat stomach. I brushed my hair into a bun and decided to pull on a t-shirt with it ripped by the collar so it shows off my one shoulder. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants off the ground and decided to wear them too. I walked into my kitchen and grabbed myself an apple. I listened for Nicky's car and once I heard it pull into the driveway I ran outside to see Nicky leaning up against his car.

"Good Morning." I smiled as I leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"A good morning it is." Nicky smirked.

"Get in the car." I laughed.

We got in the car and a drove to the Rock.

"Any changes since I saw you last?"

"Since yesterday? Nope besides me starting to get a bump." I laughed.

"We're going to have to tell Sasha soon." Nicky said grabbing my hand.

"I know but I think I should tell my friends first."

"Baby, your starting to show and I don't feel comfortable with you doing gymnastics pregnant." Nicky sighed.

"I tell them soon. I promise." I smiled. "I like how you're protective of me. It makes me feel safe."

Nicky kissed the back if my hand while I blushed.

"I got a job." Nicky smiled.

"Really?"

"Yea at my dad's hospital. It pays well and I'll be able to 'bond' with my father as he says and if anyone were to find out I could lie and say I offered to help my dad."

"That's great Nicky."

"Yea and I was thinking that when the baby comes that we could buy a house together." Nicky said blushing.

"You would want to live with me?" I asked in shock.

"Of course. I want to be there when the baby grows up and we would be together anyway."

"Nicky, that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard." I smiled with tears forming in my eyes. I looked away and wiped my tears with the back of my sweat shirt.

"Hey don't cry." Nicky whispered squeezing my hand.

"I'm fine. It's the hormones."

"Oh."

We arrived at the Rock and I stepped out of Nicky's car. I gave him a smile then walked inside to the locker room to place my bags down.

"Hey Payson." I turned around to see Kaylie walk over to me.

"Hey." I smiled.

"I haven't seen you lately."

"Sorry, I just have a lot going on at home." I said taking off my sweatshirt.

"I see." She said pointing to my outfit.

"What its comfy." And covers my bump.

"Okay. Here." Kaylie smiled handing me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Read it." I read the paper.

"Your birthday party." I laughed.

"Yea and afterwards all the girls are staying over for a sleepover." Kaylie smiled.

"So the boys are coming too?"

"Yea its like a dance party."

"I'll be there." I smiled stuffing the paper in my bag.

"Do you want to come dress shopping with me and Emily after practice tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll ask my mom for money and maybe get you a present while I'm there." I laughed.

"I like the sound of that." Kaylie laughed linking her arm through mine as we walked to the floor.

"Did you invite Lauren?" I asked stretching.

"Nope."

"Carter?"

"Yea." Kaylie blushed. I gave her a look and Kaylie smirked.

"We're just friends."

"If you say so." I laughed.

"We are and I forgave him."

"But not Lauren?"

"Yea."

"But didn't they do the same thing?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yea but she was my best friend and she promised me she would never hurt me. She also told my dad about me and Carter dating because she wanted Carter all to herself. She only had her best interest at heart and didn't care if she hurt anyone in her way." Kaylie said with a frown on her face.

"You're right. I mean if Nic…" I stopped my sentence short and closed my mouth.

"Nicky?" Kaylie whispered.

I nodded my head.

"That's why you are always busy."

"Don't tell anyone." I pleaded.

"Believe me I don't want any drama at the Rock."

"I was going to tell you tomorrow when we go shopping."

"Are you planning on telling Emily."

"Yea but not Lauren."

"I agree with you choice." Kaylie laughed. "Does your parents know?"

"Actually they were the first after Nicky's dad."

"Well that's good. Hiding things from your parents suck." Kaylie said looking away. Kaylie's smile disappeared and her eyes lost its shine.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Can I tell you tomorrow when there isn't a lot of people around?" Kaylie asked biting her lip.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Thanks Payson." Kaylie said standing up and giving me a hug. "You're one of my best friends."

"You're one of my best friends too." I said tearing up.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Kaylie said backing away.

I smiled and wiped my tears away.

"Don't cry Pay." Kaylie said starting to sniffle.

"I can't help it." I choked out.

"Now I'm crying." Kaylie laughed giving me another hug.

I stood there crying with Kaylie and smiled. Now I just hope she'll understand my pregnancy and won't be mad.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wanted to have some Payson/Kaylie moments because I think these two are really great friends and I wanted to show that in my story. Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into the mall with Emily and Kaylie laughing and smiling. We walked into Mandee's and began grabbing hundreds of dresses.

"So Payson, Kaylie tells me you have something to tell me." Emily said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" I said grabbing a dress and looking at Kaylie.

"You told me you were going to tell her anyway." Kaylie laughed.

"Well I'm dating Nicky." I smiled grabbing a pair of heels and adding them to my pile.

"What? You? No way." Emily gasped.

"Well it's true. I'm in love." I smiled.

"You are the most dedicated person in the Rock and you broke one of the most important rules." Emily said in shock.

"Well Nicky and I really love each other and we know of the consequences." I whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry but I'm still in shock."

"Why? I'm not breaking two rules over there." I said smirking at Emily.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Emily blushed walking towards the dressing room.

"So you have no idea with the fact that you are dating Damon or work at the Pizza Shack?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"She got you there." Kaylie laughed walking into the dressing room.

"Well." Emily said closing the door.

I laughed and closed the door. I took off my clothes and placed on this yellow dress. The yellow dress was a halter and flowed from my waist. I walked out and laughed at what Emily was wearing.

"Orange is a bad color on you." I laughed.

"Well yellow isn't any better." Emily laughed pointing at my dress. I looked over at Kaylie and smiled.

"Apparently you have better taste in dresses then we do." I said smirking at her pink dress.

"Pink isn't my color." Kaylie said turning around. "I need a hot dress. Something that makes people's head turn."

"Maybe Carter?" I asked from inside the dressing room.

"Nope. We are just friends. I don't think I could fall back in love with him after that." Kaylie called from next door.

"So Kaylie you told me that you wanted to tell me something?" I asked pulling a green dress over my head. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. This dress was doing nothing to hide my stomach. It seemed to make my stomach look bigger. I pulled it off and placed the silver dress on instead. I zipped up the back and walked out to see Kaylie in a white bandaged dress and Emily in a black tight dress as well.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell?" Kaylie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, you're the one with the big mouth in the group." I laughed.

"That's true." Kaylie smirked.

"So spill." Emily said leaning against the door.

"You know how I've been distracted lately."

"Yea?"

"My mom just told me that her and Marty had an affair and that's why he moved to Denver." Kaylie said running in the dressing room.

"What?" I asked pulling her back out.

"She cheated on my dad with Marty." Kaylie cried out as I pulled her in for a hug.

"Shhh, honey its okay." I whispered combing her hair.

"I'm fine." Kaylie tried to smile wiping away her tears.

"You're very strong for having to go through this." I smiled.

"Does you dad know?" Emily asked.

"No, and no one can tell him. I want my mom to tell him, not me." Kaylie said pulling out a dress and handing it to me.

"Isn't it a little tight?" I asked holding it on.

"Try it on. Just think of how hot you would look in it." Kaylie smiled.

"Just think of how hot Nicky will be looking at you." Emily giggled.

"Emily!" I screamed.

"Nice one." Kaylie smiled giving her a high five.

"I can't wear this." I said.

"Yes you can."

"But its too tight." And will show my bump.

"It's fine." Kaylie said pushing me towards the dressing room.

I walked out of the dressing room and brushed my hair between my ears.

"Payson, did you gain weight?" Emily asked looking at my stomach.

"I don't think so." I lied.

"Girl, it looks as if you have a baby bump." Kaylie said laughing.

"Thanks guys." I said placing my hands on my hips.

"How are you gaining weight?" Emily asked.

"I don't know."

"Have you've been eating more?" Only if you count the late night milkshakes and french-fries.

"No…"

"You know, now that I think of it, you've been gaining weight a lot in the last month." Emily said staring at me.

"Every since you started dating Nicky." Kaylie whispered.

"You've been throwing up lately." Emily whispered.

"And gaining weight."

"You've been leaving the Rock early to go to the doctors."

"You haven't been doing hard gymnastics." Kaylie whispered. Kaylie looked at Emily then back at me.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously on 17 and Pregnant_

"_YOU'RE PREGNANT!"_

**Payson POV**

I stood there and looked at Emily and Kaylie with wide eyes. Was it that obvious?

"What?" I laughed turning towards the dressing room.

"Put on the dress." Kaylie smirked.

"Why?"

"I want to see if you have a baby bump yet."

"But I…"

"Put it on." Emily said pushing me towards the dressing room.

"But."

"Don't make me go in there." Kaylie warned from the other side.

I picked up the dress and threw it over my head. I zipped up the dress and flatted it down over my stomach. I looked in the mirror and frowned. The dress emphasized my baby bump and there is no way I could hide it anymore. Maybe it won't be that bad if they knew. I walked out of the dressing room and held my breath as Kaylie and Emily stared at my stomach.

"It's true." Kaylie said in shock.

"Yes." I whispered.

"And it's Nicky's?"

"Yes. Please don't tell anyone. Please." I begged.

"I won't. That's your job." Kaylie smiled.

"How long?" Emily whispered pushing her bangs back.

"A month." I whispered with tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh Pay." Emily whispered pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so scared Emily. I don't know what I'm going to do." I cried.

"It's going to be fine."

"That's what Nicky says but I know he is just as scared as me. What am I going to do? I have to tell Sasha soon before he finds out from someone else. What about Nicky? I can't tell Sasha its his. I have to get a job and maybe even start school."

"Woah, calm down. It's going to be okay." Emily smiled.

"You are a hypocrite." Kaylie sneered.

"What?" I asked wiping away a tear.

"You gave me so much grief when I dated Carter behind your back then you go behind us and get pregnant?!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't erase this. I just don't understand how someone like you could do this. You were the one who said they would never let a man ruin her career and here you are knocked up."

"Kaylie that's enough." Emily whispered.

"No she deserves this. All the crap I got for dating Carter. This is worse." Kaylie said staring at me.

"Kaylie I'm sorry, I didn't know this would happen. I didn't know I would fall in love and I deserve everything you said to me."

"Well this is just the beginning. I can't believe you didn't tell us sooner. Especially me. I thought we were close."

"We are." I cried.

"Apparently not." Kaylie said walking out of the dressing room and out of the store. I watched Kaylie go and I fell on the ground crying.

"Payson, you didn't deserve that." Emily said sitting down next to me.

"It's ok." I tried to smile.

"She was our ride home." Emily said leaning against the wall.

I looked at Emily and we both started laughing hysterically.

"I'll call Nicky." I said standing up and grabbing my phone.

"Hello?" I smiled at Nicky's voice on the other line.

"Hi. Can you pick me and Emily up at the mall?"

"What happened to Kaylie?"

"She left." I said pulling a piece of hair behind my ear.

"What happen?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"How do you know?"

"You voice is shaking. Now tell me what's wrong." I laughed at the thought that Nicky knew a lot about me than I thought.

"Me and her got into a fight."

"Over what?"

"She found out I was pregnant and she started yelling how I was a hypocrite because I yelled at her when her and Carter were going out and now I'm dating you and carrying your baby. We never fought like this before." I said whispering the last part.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"I'm on my way."

"Ok."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Ok thanks."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said smiling and closing my phone.

"Any luck?" Emily asked sitting down next to me on the bench outside.

"15 minutes." I said wiping my tears away with the back of my hand.

"You ok?"

"Hormones." I said pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"If you say so." Emily muttered.

We sat there in silence as we waiting for Nicky to come and pick us up. I noticed Nicky's car pull up and I walked over and opened the door.

"Hey Pay, Emily." Nicky smiled. I sat in the passenger side and leaned over to give Nicky a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Thanks for driving." Emily said buckling her seatbelt.

"It's fine." Nicky said pulling out of the parking lot. "So now you know our secret."

"I won't tell anyone I swear." Emily said with a nervous look on her face.

"I won't kill you or anything." Nicky laughed.

"Oh."

"I'm just glad that Payson has someone to talk to that's a girl." Nicky smiled grabbing my hand.

The rest of the ride home was silent when we dropped Emily off. I sat there in the car playing with Nicky's hand as we sat in the car parked outside the house.

"Are you ok?" Nicky asked with a worried expression.

"I'm fine." I said giving him a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." I gave Nicky one last kiss before I got out of the car and started to walk towards the house. I waved at Nicky and opened the door and started to walk towards my room.

"How can she do this to our family?!"

"It's not her fault! You said you were okay with this!"

"Well I was lying! I didn't want to freak her out!"

"She should be told the truth in a time like this!"

"You want the truth? I think that we should kick her out!"

I stood there in the kitchen and dropped my things. My parents stopped arguing and turned to look at me.

"Payson."

**Cliffhanger… Sorry I haven't updated in a while but with spring break and quarterlies I just didn't have the time but I'm back. And I didn't try to make Kaylie seem like a bitch but that's how I think she would have reacted to the news of her friend carrying a baby. I'll try to update soon. Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Dad?" I whispered at the man I called my father.

"Payson." My mom whispered wiping away her tears.

"You want to kick me out?" I asked staring directly at the man that I looked up to.

"He doesn't mean it." My mother said talking quickly and walking over to the sink. My mom always washes the dishes when she's stressed.

"Well?"

"I think you should move out." My dad said looking me right in the eye.

"No!" My mom cried dropping a dish and letting it crack in the sink.

"I'll give you a half an hour to pack your things and find a place to live."

"No, please!" My mother sobbed leaning against the counter.

I stood there speechless as I registered what has just happened. I looked away from my mother who was sobbing on the floor begging my father to take it back. I looked at him and wished this was a dream. I closed my eyes and opened them to see the same thing. I wasn't dreaming, my father was kicking me out. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes as I turned around.

I walked to my room and grabbed my phone and dialed Nicky's cell.

"Hello?"

"Can you pick me up?" I said with my voice quivering.

"Are you okay?" Nicky asked with concern in his voice.

"No."

"Pay…"

'My father is kicking me out." I sobbed as I fell on the floor.

"I'll be there in 3 minutes."

The phone went dead as I looked around my room. This will no longer be my room, just another empty room. I stood up and grabbed my suitcase underneath my bed as I began packing my clothes. I left behind the ones that no longer fit me for Becca. I cried as I looked at our family portrait from last year. With one swift move, I threw it across the room only to watch it shatter against my closet.

I didn't even notice the door open as I began throwing all my things into my bags. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I admittedly knew it was Nicky and I turned around and began sobbing into his chest.

"Shhh." Nicky whispered holding the back of my head in his one hand as the other one rubbed my back.

I looked up at him and noticed the sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Can we just go?" I asked grabbing my purse and one suitcase.

"Sure." Nicky nodded grabbing my other bags as we headed towards the door.

"Payson." I turned around to see my mother there looking like she was torn from being a mother or a wife. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Me too." I whispered.

My mom walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"I need you to leave Payson, not for your father but for yourself. He's going to need time to calm down and I don't want you or my grandchild around that. I need you to be okay." She whispered into my hair.

"I'm going to miss you mom." I sobbed as I tighten my grasp on her.

"I'm going to miss you too sweetie. I'll try and visit whenever I can and we can call each other all the time. I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too, we'll be together soon." My mother smiled pulling away. I smiled at how brave my mother looked standing there with tears staining her cheeks.

"Go be in love. I'll see you soon." My mother said opening the door. "Take good care of her."

"I will." Nicky said giving my mother a hug.

"Bye mom."

"By sweetie."

I walked out with Nicky's hand on my lower back as we walked towards the car. I threw all my stuff in and sat in the passenger seat looking out the window to my mother. She stood there in the window with her hand over her mouth with sobs shaking her body. I starting crying at this sight and waved. Nicky started his car and pulled out of the drive way just in time to see my mother wave back. We continued down the street as I watched the house that I called my home fade in the distance as we drove to Nicky's.

Nicky opened the door to his room as I placed my stuff down on the floor.

"My dad said you could sleep with me since you're already pregnant." Nicky smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you for doing this." I whispered laying on the bed.

"It's nothing." He smiled laying down next to me and pulling me into his embrace. He looked me in the eyes and kissed my forehead smoothing the wrinkles that were there. Nicky placed a gentle kiss on my lips and he laid on his back so that I was lying across his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered snuggling into his chest. That night I fell asleep in my boyfriend's arms in this new place that I had to call home.


End file.
